Remember the Past, Live Today, Dream Tommorrow
by Lyssie212
Summary: One-shots I come up with when I'm bored, others from some 100 theme challenge I found, and plot bunnies that stalk me late into the night. Rated T to be safe. Now playing: Hymn for the Missing. Sam's gone, and Danny's slowly breaking.  crummy summary sry
1. What Have I Done?

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my series of one-shots! Some will be happy, some funny, some angsty, some sad, etc, etc. I'm not really sure how many are going to end up in here. I don't really have a goal in mind. Oh well. Guess we'll just have to see where the future takes it, eh?**

**Enjoy!**

**~Lyssie212**

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, the show would still be playing right now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: What Have I Done?<strong>

**Written: 7/13/11**

* * *

><p>It was her fault, and she knew it.<p>

If only her damn curiosity hadn't provoked her into the wonders of worlds beyond our own.

If only she wasn't a cat person. Curiosity killed the cat after all, and she was the one who made him wonder.

It was her fault he had gone through this pain. It was her fault he was trapped in this damn hospital fighting for his life. It was her fault the doctors were swarming, attempting to figure out what the hell was wrong with the boy.

But she knew. And it was her fault.

Her fault he might not make it, her fault he wouldn't be in school tomorrow, her fault he's miss the sleepover with them on Friday, her fault…

If only she hadn't provoked him, no matter how indirect or direct it may have seemed.

If only he wasn't such a people pleaser.

If only she had been there to save him before it was too late.

Her fault…

If only…

Maddie sat there and held her son's hand gently, tears welling up in her eyes. She had blamed herself since she heard what had happened, and she would blame herself to the end. It was her fault the accident had happened, no matter how much her family tried to convince her otherwise.

Her fault.

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you think? Unexpected, yes? Well, maybe not. Poor Maddie. :( <strong>

**Oh, and to note, I really, REALLY don't like to cuss, but I thought that fit for this one. Sorry for those that don't like that I have it in there. :1  
><strong>

**Ta for now!**


	2. Time

**Some of you might recognize this from dA. For those of you who don't, enjoy! ^^**

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Time…<strong>

**Written: 3/25/11**

_Time is a precarious thing. You never know how long you have. You might have years, you might have until tomorrow. So live life to the fullest._

* * *

><p>A metallic glint sparked in the fading sunlight.<p>

A finger twitched.

_**BANG!**_

Time slowed down.

The small crowd that had gathered during the fight watched horrified as their hero was shoved backwards through the air, before tumbling through the sky towards the earth.

A cry of agony.

An evil laugh.

A bright flash of light.

"NO!" Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Jazmine Fenton screamed as a young teen with raven hair crashed to the ground.

Whispers of confusion.

Pounding footfalls on the pavement.

Time sped up again.

When Sam reached the fallen hero, she fell to the ground next to him. She shouted his name. "Danny! Oh, Danny, please be okay…"

Gasps of surprise.

Phones dialing for help.

A crazed ghost being caught.

Hearts were dampened.

His face was contorted in agony, clutching his chest where the ghost had shot him. Bright, red blood, tinted slightly with green was flowing freely from the wounds scattered across his body. Jazz and Tucker quickly came up behind Sam.

Icy blue eyes opened.

A wince of pain.

A heartbeat slowed.

"Sam?" he asked weakly. She quickly clutched his hand tightly in hers. "Please, please hold on Danny. Everything's going to be okay…" The shine in his electric blue eyes was fading, and it was fading fast.

"I'm scared, Sam. I-I don't want to die."

Tears fell.

Prayers were said.

Time was running out.

"You'll be fine," she lied. "Help's on the way. Just hold on for a little while longer. Please, don't leave me Danny."

"I…I can't…" he replied. "I'm so sorry, Sam…"

"Danny? Danny, please!"

"…I-I love you…"

"Danny! No, please! You can't leave me! Please…"

Sobbing was heard throughout the crowd.

Cries of despair rang from loved ones.

The wail of an ambulance was in the distance.

But it was too late.

As the sun slipped below the horizon, the time for Amity Park's famous ghost hero…

The Fenton's youngest son…

Jazmine's little brother…

And Tucker and Sam's best friend…

Was through.

Daniel Fenton/Phantom was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Another sad one, sorry. :P I do have more upbeat one-shots, I just need to fix 'em up a little bit. :)<strong>

**Oh, and Spectral-Ninja (you should check out her stories on here, they're really good!) did a sketch that inspired me to finish this fic. If you want to check it out, here's the link. Just take out the spaces. ;) http:/spe ctral- /art/d on-t-le ave-ple ase-201241 817**

**Lastly, I won't be updating everyday. I only have a few I'm finished with, and I'm working on a multi-chapter story that I'll hopefully start posting early/mid August. But, I need to finish editing what I have so far before I start posting. So be on the look-out for that! :D  
><strong>

**Au revoir!  
><strong>

**~Lyssie212**


	3. Revenge

**Here's the first upbeat one-shot of this little series! 8D I'm going to be gone for the next couple weeks, so I thought I'd update now. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Rating: K  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Me no own Danny.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Revenge<strong>  
><strong>Written: 713/11**

* * *

><p>Danny sat in his room, still recovering from Vlad's last "harmless prank."<p>

Harmless.

Yeah right.

As he sat in his bed, newly casted ankle propped up on a pillow, he desperately attempted to plot his revenge. Suddenly, an evil smirk crossed his features.

"Perfect…" he muttered.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

"Sir?" Vlad's butler asked, catching his attention.

"Yes James?"

"A package arrived from an anonymous citizen."

The mayor frowned before glancing up from his chess match.

"There's no name on the package?" he inquired.

"No sir. There doesn't seem to be."

The billionaire hesitantly accepted the gift. "Thank you, you may go." He told James, who quickly left.

He searched the box over multiple times for a name, before finally giving up and opening it.

Inside was a letter.

_Dear Mayor Vlad,_

_ Thanks for your wonderful hospitality in Amity Park. You're the best mayor ever!_

_ Enjoy the gift~_

_ -Anonymous_

Vlad paused before digging around in the packing peanuts and pulling out another box: rectangular, red, and containing a toucan on the front, as well as another small note. Vlad fumed as he read the informative note from the 'anonymous citizen.'

_Ha! Gotcha! And look: it's your favorite cereal! Fruitloops for the crazed-up Fruitloop himself!_

_ ~Danny_

_ P.S. You _might_ not want to open the box. ;D_

Suddenly, the note erupted in pink flames, quickly deteriorating.

"Why, that infernal little brat…" he raved as he began opening the red box. Because Vlad would **never** listen to anything _Daniel_ had to say.

Which of course, he resented as soon as the surprise inside of the cereal box presented itself.

"WILL YOU BE MY FWIEND?"

"AAARRGH!"

* * *

><p>When Danny finally flew out of Vlad's house –invisible of course- he burst into hysterical laughter.<p>

"Oh man," he stated, tucking away the PDA Tucker had let him borrow to tape the event while wiping away a tear of laughter. "This is _so_ going on the internet."

* * *

><p>The first thing Vlad did the next morning was check his e-mail. He was waiting for a very important message to come in about some supply shipments to DALV.<p>

But when he got on MSN, a small caption of a video caught his attention.

_"Crazed-Up Fruitloop Makes New Friend"_

Vlad's face morphed into one of complete and utter fury.

"DAAAANIIEEEEELLLLLL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Corny? Yup. Cliché? I suppose. Lame? Kinda.<strong>

**Yeah, this probably isn't my best piece, but it's just supposed to be short and sweet, right? And yes, it's just supposed to be a stupid funny little ficlet. Blame my muse (Who by the way, still doesn't have a name :P). Or the plot bunnies. You choose.**

**Don't worry. I have much better ones that I'll hopefully post when I get back. 83  
><strong>

**Now please, push the little button down there! It makes my day! 8D**

**~Lyssie212  
><strong>


	4. Perfect to Me

**Ummm...yeah, so...pretty much just some vent writing. Explanation at the bottom.**

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: First off, I don't own F**kin' Perfect (Clean Version) by P!nk. Also, if I owned DP, it would be more angsty and epic and for an age group more around 12+. I love it how it is, but it could be darker and more epic. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Perfect to Me<strong>  
><strong>Written: 87/11**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful afternoon in Amity Park. The sky was clear, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everything was swell.<p>

Unfortunately, for Samantha Manson, that wasn't the case.

The new day _had_ started out nicely. She had been able to sleep in without the disturbance of her parents, she had hung out with Danny and Tucker, and she had been able to get her school supplies ready for the following week.

But of course, her mother just _had_ to ruin it.

"Sammykins, you have to wear something besides that gloomy outfit all the time. Especially since you're going to that bonfire! You need to make a good impression!"

"Mom, it's a bonfire. And we're going to be playing Capture the Flag. I don't need to look nice." Sam said, rolling her eyes. _I'm already near the bottom of the food chain anyway. Dressing up, even if I wanted to, wouldn't help._

"How about this dress?" Pamela asked, incredulous.

"Mom. Once again, it's a bonfire. No big deal. And it starts in 15 minutes! Could you _please_ hurry up?"

"You really need to do something about your makeup. And your hair. You can't always be throwing it up in that ratty half-ponytail all of the time."

"I've been wearing it like this since 7th grade!"

"You're a beautiful girl Samantha, but if you don't change your appearance, you're going to lose the friends you have, and you're never going to get a boyfriend. What about this one?" she asked, holding up another dress.

"Excuse me?"

"And stop having everyone call you Sam. It sounds so boy-ish."

"MOM!" she shouted, fuming. "I'm allowed to look like I want to and wear what I want, I like being called Sam, and I have the best friends a girl could want!"

"But that's the thing Sammykins. Both of your friends are _boys._" She said the word as if it left a foul taste in her mouth.

"So? They actually like me for who I am!"

"Society doesn't care about who you truly are sweetie. People out there will chew you up, spit you back out and stomp on you until you're molded into the way they want you to be. So either you do it yourself or go through high school not caring how you look and get destroyed by society."

"I DO CARE HOW I LOOK!" She yelled. "AND I LIKE HOW I LOOK AND ACT NOW!"

"THEN YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVE NO SELF-AWARENESS!" her mother shouted back. "JUST LOOK AT YOURSELF!"

Sam gaped at her mother, for a moment, before screaming "I HATE YOU!" and sprinting to her room and slamming and locking the door so hard it rattled her windows.

"UGH, I can't **_believe_** her!" Sam fumed, throwing herself on her bed. "I can't believe she would say that to her own daughter!"

The young girl then grabbed one of her many pillows and screamed furiously into it. But after a few moments, the fury turned into sadness and she choked on a dry sob.

_Am I really that awful looking?_ She questioned herself. _Will society really be **that** horrid?_ Of course she had already experienced the wrath of that shallow witch Paulina and the other popular kids of the A-List group.

_Who cares about _their_ opinions? All they care about is themselves!_

But apparently a voice in her head didn't agree. _But they're the populars,_ it whispered to her.

_Yeah, exactly, they're the **populars.** That's why I don't care what they think._

_But they know what they're talking about,_ it replied. _It's **why** they're the populars after all._

_But I never wanted to be popular in the first place!_ She retorted. _I'm me, and Danny and Tucker like me for who I am!_

_Do they really? Or are they pretending?_

Those words made Sam think of all the times Tucker had gotten creeped out by her dark interests. Or the times she had really messed things up for the three of them. And Danny…

_All you are to him is a burden. You're just one more pathetic human he has to protect. Think of all the times you've gotten in the way, or distracted him. Think of how many times you almost got him killed! And you **did** kill him! You killed his dreams of ever becoming an astronaut!_

She never thought words could cut so deep. But those combined with her mother's pushed her over the edge.

Sam wasn't one to cry, but all the words that had been spoken over the past 15 minutes made her burst into tears. She curled into the fetal position and clutched her pillow like her life depended on it.

Danny and Tucker didn't deserve her as a friend. Danny didn't deserve her as his girlfriend. They deserved so much more than her over-bearing, rebellious, dreary Goth-persona. Should she even try to go the bonfire?

…No, she couldn't go.

She didn't deserve it.

* * *

><p>After 15 minutes at the bonfire and Sam still hadn't shown, Danny knew something was wrong.<p>

"Where do you think she is, man?" Tucker asked the halfa worriedly.

"I don't know Tuck, but I'm going to find out. Could you…?"

"Sure dude. Lemme know if it's anything serious, kay?"

Danny smiled. "I will. Thanks Tuck."

"No problem Danny." He grinned back. "What are best friends for?"

* * *

><p>Within five minutes he had reached her house. Instead of knocking, he quietly phased his head through the window, only to discover Sam curled up on her bed, face streaked with tears.<p>

"What the-" he started, phasing all the way into the room before transforming. The teen had never seen Sam like this. Ever. He quickly made his way to her bed and sat on the edge.

"Sam?" he asked hesitantly, placing a hand on her shoulder. But she just whimpered and shied away from his touch. Despite her protests, he gathered her up in his arms and held her against his chest tightly.

"Let go," she complained weakly as she pushed herself away from him. But he continued to hold her, and she finally collapsed against him and began to cry once more.

"Shhh," he whispered against her hair as he rubbed soothing circles on her back and rocked them back and forth. "Shhhh…Everything's going to be okay Sam…you'll see...shhhh..."

After a few minutes, her cries diminished to soft sniffles. She reluctantly pulled back and wiped away any remaining tears.

"Sam? Are…are you alright?"

She sent him a small glare, in which he returned with an embarrassed smile and a light blush. "Sorry, standard question."

She put on a small grin before it faded, then stared sadly and her comforter and began to fiddle with it nervously.

"Sam, please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded, gently brushing some of her ebony hair behind her ear.

"I just...my mom...and society today...and you guys...I'm just...I'm not good enough for anyone anymore!" she cried exasperated.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"My mom doesn't think I'm good enough for society. She thinks that if I don't change the way I look, society is going to change it for me some time along the next couple years. She said I'm beautiful, yet if I don't dress up I'll look stupid!"

Danny opened his mouth to speak, but Sam barreled forward.

"My Goth-persona creeps Tucker out, and all I ever do is get in the way. Especially with your ghost fighting. God, none of this would be happening if I hadn't made you walk into that portal! I _killed_ you Danny! I killed your dreams of being an astronaut!"

"Sam-"

"And you and Tuck…you guys deserve someone better than me. You deserve someone who will be a better friend, who won't let her creepy obsession with dark things creep out her friends or accidentally kill one of them and-"

"SAM!" he shouted startling her out of her rant, seeming almost angry. She stared at him with wide eyes and he sighed, face softening.

"Okay, first off, you never get in the way. You're always right where you need to be, and at exactly the right time. Everyone makes mistakes, and its okay. I mean, have you see how clumsy I can be and how many mistakes I've made in the past month alone?" he said with a grin.

_**Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life  
>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood<br>Miss, 'no way it's all good'  
>It didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimated  
>Look, I'm still around…<strong>_

"I don't mind the ghost powers." The halfa continued. "In fact, I love them. Flying is one of the best feelings in the world. Sure, I may be a bit mistreated, mistaken, or misunderstood at times, you know, the whole 'Public Enemy Numero Uno' and everything. Things are hard, but I'm able to protect those I care about the most. Which most definitely includes you. And don't you ever forget that. And look: I'm still here, sitting right here next to you." He said, placing his hand on the side of her face.

_**Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me<strong>_

"But you and Tuck deserve so much more than what I have to offer..."

_**You're so mean  
>When you talk<br>About yourself  
>You are wrong<br>Change the voices  
>In your head<br>Make them like you  
>Instead<br>So complicated  
>Look happy, you'll make it<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<br>It's enough  
>I've done all I can think of<br>Chased down all my demons  
>See you do the same<strong>_

"No," he argued, taking her hand in his free one and squeezing it comfortingly. "_No_. Don't you remember when we met? How Tuck and I saved you from Josh Bettleson? Meeting you was the best thing that could have happened to me. Tucker is an amazing best friend, and I wouldn't trade him for the world, but if we hadn't met you, we'd be chasing shallow witches like Paulina around until we were 40."

This earned him a smile and a suppressed giggle, so he continued on.

_**Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me<strong>_

_**The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in lying and we tried tried tried  
>But we tried too hard, it's a waste of my time<br>Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
>They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair<br>Strange ourselves and we do it all the time  
>Why do we do that?<br>Why do I do that?**_

_**Why do I do that?**_

"So maybe people don't understand my background or my insane family that I love very much, or that Danny Phantom really is good and always has been. Or that just a shy, scared, scrawny little 15 year old was really the super hero everyone thought he wasn't. Or that my hair is white. Bright. Freakin.' Snow. WHITE. Yeah, most ghosts have weird colored hair, like blue, green, even purple, but white! You'd think I was one of the Ancients because of my hair. Seriously!"

That finally got a good natured laugh to escape from her perfect lips, and he smiled happily.

"Your mother might think that you wouldn't belong in society, that you're not good enough, but godammit," he stated fiercely, ignoring the fact he had just cursed. He captured her face in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Samantha Manson, you are absolutely perfect to me in every way, and don't you dare think any different."

_**Ooh, pretty pretty plee-ee-eea-ease...**_

_**Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel**_  
><em><strong>Like you're less than<strong>_  
><em><strong>Less than perfect<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like you're nothing<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are perfect to me<strong>_

_**You're perfect  
><strong>_

_**You're perfect to me  
>Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me<strong>_

Sam smiled as tears filled her eyes once again. She flung herself into his embrace, where he held her firmly but gently. And for the second time that night, he rocked his dear Samantha back and forth comfortingly.

After a few moments, Sam pulled back and Danny tenderly placed his lips on hers, entangling his hands in her soft hair, savoring the way her lips tasted on his. When they pulled apart, he whispered a line of a song they had heard earlier that day:

"_You are perfect to me…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Woah.<strong>

**It went from angstangstangstangstangst to "OMG IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE. D8"**

**...oue**

**I'm a bit messed up today.**

**yeah...i kinda had a fight with my mom earlier... similar to sam's...yet way, WAY different. no yelling, no saying i have no self-awareness or that i hate my mom. cuz i don't. and i don't usually stay angry for long. don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but it made this drabble have a happy ending, so i guess it's a good thing. x3**

**And I'm not big on the whole make-up/nails/hair/heels/gossip crud.**

**...My mom thinks I'm insane. -_-"**

**Wouldn't it be wonderful to have a boyfriend like Danny? So sweet and caring, always knows how to make you feel better...c: And nope, I don't have a boyfriend. Not yet anyway. xDD  
><strong>

**Oh, and you will learn more about Josh Bettleson at a later date. x3 And for those of you who were wondering, no. I don't speak Spanish.**

**So...yeah. Don't let Society put you down. Keep being yourself. If Society can't accept you...that's their loss.**

**Lyssie212 out.**


	5. The Game

**School will be starting tomorrow (NUUUUUUUUUU WHYYYY D8), so one-shot writing will probably decrease quite a bit. :1 My main focus will be on homework, and the second will be on TLWOH and drawing. I haven't done much of that lately. :P So it'll probably be a while until this is updated. Sorry everyone. xC**

**Warning: Unresisting fluffy-ness ahead. 83**

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny. Or Sam. Or Tucker. Or Tucker's PDA. Or any of the games listed. I own absolutely nothing in this story except for the plot. :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: The Game<strong>  
><strong>Written: 713/11**

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam, wanna play a game?" Danny asked, walking up to Sam, Tucker in tow.<p>

"Uh, sure. What game do you want to play?"

"That's the first one. You have to guess what game I'd like to play."

"Oh really? Well that can't be too hard." She responded casually, leaning back against a tree.

"We'll see about that," Danny replied confidently.

"This is going to be interesting," Tucker mumbled with a smirk, activating his PDA's video camera.

"Hmm, let's see…Sorry?"

"Nope."

"Monopoly?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Solitare?"

"Not even close."

"Rockband."

"Tempting, but no."

"Life."

"As if. My life's already a game."

"Doom 4."

"N- wait, there's a Doom 4?"

"Yahtzee."

"No, but-"

"Mariokart."

"Sam-"

"The Game."

"Yes, but what do you-" he paused mid-sentence and his eyes widened.

He turned his gaze to a triumphant Sam, and a laughing Tucker.

"You-…but-…I-…Oh, come on!" he pouted, and stomped his foot like a five year old, obviously upset. Sam cracked up.

"Oh, man!" she laughed, "You should see your face!" She then high-fived Tucker.

Suddenly, an evil glint sparked in Danny's eyes for a moment as a plan started to form. But he quickly covered it with an annoyed glance before turning back to the two.

"You planned that, didn't you." He said, more of a statement then a question.

"Obviously."

He sighed in fake exasperation. "Fine, I lost." He said, hand inconspicuously reaching behind the tree next to him. A smirk crossed his features. "But you haven't won yet!" he shouted, bringing around a water gun and spraying her down, before quickly dashing in the opposite direction, cackling.

Sam gaped after the retreating Danny, soaking wet, while Tucker tried to suppress laughter.

"He-…But where-…Ugh! DANNY FENTON! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" she screamed, sprinting after her boyfriend.

"You'll never catch me!" he shouted back to her.

But after a few minutes of chase and a short water fight later, Sam tackled Danny to the ground, easily pinning him beneath her in the sticky mud. She also had somehow managed to wrestle the water gun away from Danny and was holding it against his neck.

"Ha!" she exclaimed with a smile. "Admit defeat!"

"Never!" Danny retorted playfully, attempting to fling mud at her face that she easily dodged.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, leaning down a little.

"I'll never surrender! You can't make me!" he countered, sticking out his tongue.

She rolled her eyes. "You are such a five year old."

"So?"

She just smiled and leaned in closer, gently tracing her fingers down the side of his face, before settling her hand on his shoulder.

His eyes widened and his face became bright red. "Uh…S-Sam? What…what are you doing?"

She leaned down the rest of the way until their noses were touching.

"Making you admit defeat." She whispered simply, before placing her lips on his.

His eyes -if possible- widened even more, before fluttering closed and he melted into the kiss.

"I…I surrender…" he said breathlessly between kisses.

She pulled back after a moment and smirked at him. "I thought that would do the trick," she replied happily. "And I _always_ win. Don't you forget that Danny Fenton." She scolded playfully, tapping him lightly on the nose.

He just smirked, placed a hand on the back of her neck, and pulled her down again.

Suddenly, laughter broke out from off to the side, interrupting their not-so-fake-out-make-out.

"I can't believe it!" Tucker said excitedly from the bushes. "My plan worked! This is totally going on the internet!"

After recovering from his initial shock, Danny locked gazes with Sam and quirked an eyebrow.

"Get him?" he asked.

"Get him." She agreed.

"**TUUU-CKEERRRR!**" they shouted in annoyance before getting to their feet and racing after their best friend.

_*A few seconds later…*_

"No! My PDA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lyssie: Ha! You lose! *dashes off before she can be shot*<strong>

**Muse: ...Well, since she's gone, I guess I'll take over. Remember to review! It makes Lyssie's day a thousand times better! And it helps motivate her to write more. So who knows? Maybe you'll get an update here sooner than you think!**

**Lyssie (from hiding spot): Muse, you didn't just tell them I'll update sooner if they review did you?**

**Muse: No! Of course not! Heh...**

**Lyssie: ...**

**Muse: See you around!  
><strong>


	6. Remembering

**Remember when I told you guys you'd hear about Josh Bettleson? Well, here's that one-shot! 8D (And as far as I know, no Josh Bettleson's exist. Correct me if I'm wrong. xD)**

**Rating: K+  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: The only things I own in this piece are Josh Bettleson and Alana Fenton. And Sam's blanket. xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Remembering<strong>  
><strong>Written: 819/11**

* * *

><p>One bleary winter evening, Sam Manson –Fenton as of 5 years now- was snuggled under a thick fleece blanket on her and Danny's couch, sipping a warm mug of hot chocolate and flipping through an old scrapbook from when she, Danny and Tucker were kids.<p>

Just then, 29 year old Danny Fenton trudged down the stairs and flopped down on the plush couch next to his wife, letting out a huge sigh and running a hand through his messy raven hair.

Sam glanced at him curiously. "Putting Alana down couldn't have been that bad." She said.

Her husband sighed again. "Ugh. I swear she has more energy than me in ghost form on a two liter of Mountain Dew." Sam laughed. "Seriously!" he continued. "She was practically flying around her room before I caught her and got her in her bed. Then she made me retell the _entire_ story of the Disasteroid, and then she wanted me to sing 4 different songs to her. And you know I'm not the best singer. That's your expertise."

The woman smirked. "Whatever. She sounds just like you. Didn't you used to make you mother do that when you were her age? Minus the Disasteroid incident of course."

The halfa grinned. "I suppose…but I'm pretty sure she got her stubbornness from you." He added, cocking his head and quirking his eyebrow at his wife with a smile.

"I wouldn't be too sure," she scolded, shaking her index finger at him playfully.

Danny chuckled, before relaxing into the cushions. "So. What are you up to this fine winter evening?"

"Pfft, whatever. Have you looked outside lately? We're probably going to be holed up in here until May."

The man glanced outside. "No kidding," he deadpanned. Sam punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Oh, come on, you and I both know that didn't hurt. Anyway, this 'fine winter evening,' I'm pretty much just drinking this delicious hot chocolate and flipping through this old scrapbook. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to," he responded and draped his arm around Sam, pulling her close, before wrapping the huge blanket around them both. He then took a quick sip from the second mug of steaming chocolate on the coffee table.

Sam doubled back to the beginning of the book and turned to the first page, when she had first met Danny and Tucker. She grinned.

"Remember this?" she asked, pointing to the picture of the three of them holding hands the first week of kindergarten.

"Of course," he responded with a grin. "How could I forget?"

_Samantha Manson was sitting on the swings all alone. She had tried to play with the other girls in her kindergarten class, but they didn't like the way she acted out the dolls. And they __**especially **__didn't like the way she dressed them up. So she had been left on the swings all by herself, save a few of the other older kids, who weren't nice to her either._

_And things hadn't gotten better from there._

_An older boy, probably in 4__th__ or 5__th__ grade, had come up to her with two of his friends trailing behind._

"_Hey. Little girl. You're sitting in my swing." He had said._

_She glanced at him before examining the swing and looking back up._

"_I don' see your name on it." She had replied._

_The goons laughed while their 'leader' smirked._

"_So? I've sat on this swing ever since I was in 1__st__ grade, for every single recess."_

"_Well, I was here first." She argued with a determined pout, clutching tighter to the chains of the swing._

_The older boy scowled and stuck his pudgy little finger in her face, but she didn't flinch._

"_Listen here. Either you move, or I make you!"_

"_I'm not moving!"_

"_Then I guess I'll have to make you," he said darkly before grabbing her arm. She yelped in fear and closed her eyes, afraid of what was to come._

_However, two boys, one African-American with a funny hat and glasses and a shy boy with sparkling sapphire eyes came to her rescue._

"_Hey!" blue-eyes shouted, running up to the possy. "Leave her alone!"_

_He then proceeded to kick the leader in the shin. The older kid yelped in pain and dropped the girl, clutching his leg._

"_RUUUN!" the pale boy yelled. She quickly complied, following after them behind some bushes near the recess monitors where they would be safe from harm._

_All three of them plopped to the ground, panting._

"…_Thanks." Samantha finally said with a timid grin._

"_No biggie," blue-eyes responded. "Josh is a big meanie, and no one should be gettin' beat up by that bully."_

"…_My name's Danny," the little boy said after a few moments._

"_And I'm Tucker!" the black boy said with a big grin._

_Sam giggled. "Tha's a funny name," she said._

"_What? No it's not!"_

_Danny giggled too. "She's just kiddin' Tucker."_

"…_Oh."_

_Sam giggled again. "My name's Samantha." She said. "But I liked to be called Sam."_

_Danny grinned. "I like that name."_

_Sam smiled._

"_Do you have cooties?" Tucker blurted._

_Her eyes widened. "What? No!" she said quickly. "Only big kids have cooties." She finished, scrunching up her face in disgust._

"_But 'den why weren't you playin' wif the other girls and their dolls?" he asked confused._

"_Well, I was playin' wif them, but they didn't like the way I played. And nobody else wanted to play wif me, so I was just on the swings all by myself." She said sadly._

"_Oh." Tucker said._

"_Do you wanna play wif us?" Danny asked._

_Sam immediately brightened up. "Sure!" she replied cheerfully, and the three of them ran off to the jungle gym to play pirates._

Sam laid her head on Danny's shoulder. "Even back then you were a hero," she said softly with a smile.

The astronaut placed his cheek against her soft hair, and lightly squeezed her shoulder. "And you gave me all the reason to be one." He responded quietly, gently laying a kiss on the top of her head.

They sat like that for the next few hours, traipsing down Memory Lane; smiling, laughing out loud, crying, and giggling like little kids again, just for the sake of remembering. Eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms.

And that's how their four year old daughter Alana found them the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>SO. MUCH. FLUFF. BLARG. D: *headdesk*<strong>

**And such an original title, I know. xDD**

**Sorry about the shortness. I would have added more, but I ran out of inspiration. D: If I think of more, I'll either add it to this one or make a new chapter. :P**

**Also, I decided that I'll be alternating updates between this and TLWOH. So this week was this, next week will be TLWOH, the week after that this, and so on. Hope that's okay. :)  
><strong>

**Review please kind peoples! 8DD**

**~Lyssie212**


	7. Time Part 2

**Gah, I'm sorry about the late update! D8 We did a lot of family stuff this weekend and I had a friend over. Plus I couldn't get the ending to work. I still don't know if I like it or not. x( Oh well, hope you like it anyways! ^^**

**Oh, and this is the sequel to "Time...", the second one-shot in this series. :3 Just so you know. ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Chris Daughtry owns _Ghost of Me_. Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom. And I'm not either of them. At least, last I checked I wasn't. O.o  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Ghost of Me<br>Written: 9/6/11**

* * *

><p>Danny sighed sadly as he sat down next to Sam, who was currently asleep, tossing and turning, most likely from a nightmare. He gently laid a hand on her cheek, before brushing some stray strands of hair away from her face. She shivered in response to the cold and curled the blankets tighter around her, frowning.<p>

He pulled his hand back, afraid of waking her. "I'm so sorry Sam," he whispered. "I miss you. You have _no idea_ how much I miss you. I wish- no, I can't wish. I've…longed, wanted to come back to you for so long. I just…I can't stay much longer. I want to, I _need_ to, but I can't." he finished as tears welled in his eyes, just as tears began to trickle down her cheeks, as if she had heard him.

"Danny…" she murmured grievously.

A lone, sparkling tear slipped down his own cheek as his face contorted in pain from his broken heart.

"I love you Sam." He managed to choke out. "I love you so much."

"_I love you Sam. I love you so much…."_

She gasped and bolted up in bed, head whirling around, trying to find the source of the voice. _His _voice.

But… there was no one there.

"…Danny?" she whispered hopefully, but with a twinge of fear. After a few moments, realizing she was alone, her face fell, and she burst into tears. It had been so long since he had…left. She'd refused to utter that one word –that wretched 'd' word- even though she knew it to be true. She thought she had gotten over it, over him being gone forever, but hearing his voice –at least, she could've sworn she had heard it- after all these months, it tore at her heart.

And even more so at the invisible teen's in the corner of her room.

_**Thought it was dead and buried  
>Then it woke you up last night<br>You sounded so damn worried  
>You've been tossin', turnin', both ends burnin'<strong>_

The next day she and Tucker met up at the Nasty Burger for lunch. She really wasn't that hungry, but the techno-geek -after much convincing- had finally gotten her to go. She pushed her straw around the glass containing her strawberry soy milkshake and stared sadly out the window.

Tucker glanced up at her worriedly. She had told him earlier of what had happened last night, of how Danny had been in her room. Tucker had been tempted to make a joke about it just to cheer her up, but seeing as how much the claimed visit had her shaken up, he decided against it. She had been a nervous wreck the entire day, and he pitied her. He remembered what she had gone through when Danny died. They had all gone through the grief, but for Sam… for Sam it was the worst. It hadn't been pretty. Lots of breakdowns, lots of bad thoughts the normal Sam wouldn't think. Without Danny…she just hadn't been herself.

Finally after a while she had accepted that he wouldn't be coming back. At least, that's the way it had been until last night. She had even been almost back to normal; about as back to normal as she could get after that night. But now…

Danny watched Sam from near the checkout counter. He hadn't meant to upset her like that. He wanted her to be able to move on with her life, find someone else that could take care of her. He needed to know she'd be okay. That's why he had come back. But now…now he was thinking that probably wasn't the best idea.

_**I wanna put your mind at ease again  
>Make everythin' alright<br>I know it's gettin' underneath your skin  
>I've tried to tell you now<strong>_

While deep in thought, he lost invisibility for a moment, before hurriedly slipping back into it when he realized his mistake. But that one moment was enough for Sam to notice it in the window and she stiffened. "Danny…" she whispered breathlessly. Tucker sighed sadly.

"Sam, I know you miss him, we all do. But you need to get over it. He isn't coming back. What you saw last night was probably just a dream and-"

"No, he was just right there," she said, voice wavering slightly as she pointed a shaky hand towards the checkout counter. "He was there I swear…"

Tucker looked her over worriedly. "Sam, maybe we should get you home."

"But…"

"Come on, you need some rest."

Sam reluctantly followed Tucker, pausing slightly at the door and looking back at where she had seen the halfa, before lowering her head and heading out of the restaurant.

Danny's eyebrows creased in sadness as he watched her leave. If only he could tell her that everything would be alright, that all she had to do was move on…not forget; no, that would lead to disaster. Just remember the happy times, stop mourning…

_**Don't look over your shoulder  
>'Cause that's just the ghost of me you're seein' in your dreams<br>Wait, there's no rhyme or reason  
>Sometimes there's no meanin' in the visions when you're sleepin'<br>Don't wake up and believe them  
>You're lookin' at the ghost of me<br>You're lookin' at the ghost of me**_

Once Tucker had dropped Sam back at her house, and informed her grandmother she hadn't been feeling the best, he headed towards FentonWorks to talk to Jazz. She'd probably be able to help Sam get through this…phase, or whatever she was going through. Or at least give Tucker some tips on how to help the girl.

When he reached the building, he rapped quickly four times before heading inside. Having been friends with Danny since kindergarten, both he and Sam were welcome to walk in anytime they wanted. Maddie and Jack practically considered them as their own, even more so after what had happened to Danny.

"Hey Mrs. Fenton," he called. Maddie poked her head around the corner of the kitchen with a smile.

"Hello Tucker. Feel free to make yourself at home."

"Thanks, but actually I was going to go talk to Jazz." He started. "Sam… well..." He sighed. "She thinks she saw Danny. Once last night then again when we were at the Nasty Burger just a little while ago."

Maddie's face fell and she looked at the ground. "This has been so hard on her. I don't really think she realized just how much she meant to him. And it all went by so fast…"

"I know." Tucker said softly. The stood in silence for a moment, reminiscing.

"Jazz is up in her room," Maddie said a few moments later, snapping Tucker out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, okay. Thanks Mrs. Fenton." He responded, heading towards the stairs.

When the teen reached Jazz' room, the conversation was very similar, pausing with the same remembrance of that horrid night.

"I'm worried about her Jazz," he stated. "She's my best friend. I can't let anything happen to her. I mean, I promised Danny that I'd protect her. But I don't know what to do." He finished, placing his head in his hands.

Jazz placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile when he looked back up at her.

"Don't worry Tuck, we'll get everything figured out." She reassured him. "It's most likely just another state of grief. We'll just have to keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't do anything foolish. Everything will be okay." She finished, giving him a small hug, which he returned.

"Thanks Jazz."

Later that night, Sam woke up screaming, having dreamt the same nightmare she had had many times before:

The night Vlad killed Danny.

Danny's heart clenched when Sam started to cry. _Screw this,_ he thought. He was just about to show himself, when her bedroom door flew open, and Sam's grandmother came high-wheeling it into her room. She parked her scooter next to her granddaughter's bed, immediately wrapping her arms around her; shushing her, comforting her.

"Shhh, bubeleh. Everything will be alright. It was just a nightmare."

"But it wasn't Grandma! It was about…about…"

The old woman's eyes creased in sadness as the teen started crying again, knowing right away what Sam was upset about. She may not have been at the fight, but she had seen it all on TV. She knew how much Daniel had meant to her granddaughter. And to have the one you loved so harshly ripped away from you, while he was lying in your arms? You were left with complete and utter devastation, and a broken, bleeding heart.

As he watched from the opposite end of the room, Danny felt the desperate want, the _need_ to be the one to comfort her. Why hadn't he ever gotten to hold her like that? To feel the warmth of her body in his arms, his hands passing aimlessly through her hair? To wipe away her tears, hold her close, and kiss the pain away?

_That's it,_ he decided as Sam's grandmother tucked her back into bed once she had fallen asleep once again. _I'm talking with her, and I'm talking with her __**now**__. I can't let this go on any longer._

_**With your imagination and emotions runnin' wild  
>Fuelin' my frustration like a fire burnin', clock keeps turnin'<br>I know it's gettin' underneath your skin  
>I've tried to tell you now<strong>_

Just as he was about to go into Sam's dream, the woman softly called out. "Daniel? Is that you?"

Her sudden call startled him out of invisibility and he stared at her with wide eyes. "Mrs. Manson? H-how did you-"

"I knew you were in here the moment I came in. You ghosts give off quite a cold spot." She said with a small grin.

Danny flinched and looked away at being called a ghost, which didn't go unnoticed by her. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"No, it's fine. I mean, it's what I am now, right?" he finished and gave a dry chuckle before his face fell once more and he sighed sadly. Mrs. Manson stayed silent and waited for him to continue.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about dear. The only thing you have to be sorry for is not coming back sooner."

"What?"

"Do you have any idea of what happened when you… left?"

"N-no, why?"

The woman sighed before explaining. "Everyone was devastated. The whole town went into a state of mourning; they finally realized you were a hero. But… then you were gone. Who was going to protect them from the constant ghost attacks? Luckily, the ghosts have stayed away, save for a few, which your parents were able to take care of.

"On the day of your funeral, all the businesses and schools shut down, just so people could attend. It was even broadcast on the news, much to your friends and family's dislike. They tried to get them to leave, but the Mayor insisted that they let the Press stay, as long as they left the family alone and were respectful. The people who couldn't attend should have the right to see their hero off, don't you think?"

"I…guess…"

"Your parents were hit pretty hard; they'd been hunting their own son all this time. Of course, I'm sure you knew that'd happen."

"Yeah," he muttered quietly.

"But I think out of everyone, Sam here was hit the hardest," Sam's grandma stated, noticing the way the boy winced and the way his face scrunched up in pain. "Can you imagine what it would be like to lose the one you like the most?"

"Of course I can!" he loudly exclaimed, lowering his voice when he noticed Sam flinch in her sleep. "Do you have any idea how hard it's been without her? Not having her or Tucker around to help when something went wrong? Or just when I needed someone to talk to?" Tears welled in his eyes as he continued. "I've been so lost and so alone without them! And I've been worrying about them every single day. Are they being harassed by Dash even more so now that I'm gone? Are they being threatened by ghosts? Are they still _alive_?"

The woman watched him sadly as he furiously wiped away the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Not knowing whether the ones you love the most are safe and well…you have _no idea_ what that feels like. I've wanted to come back for so long, but I was afraid I'd just cause more trouble than ever before. Or that I'd be hunted down by the Guys in White now that my secret's been revealed. I was just…scared." He choked out, his voice hoarse as he collapsed into Sam's chair. "I'm a coward," he whispered sadly, placing his head in his hands as his body shook with his cries.

"Oh, honey…" Sam's grandma murmured, enveloping the teen in a hug. She rubbed his back soothingly and muttered reassurances to him.

"Danny, it's natural for you to be scared. Anyone in your position would be. I may not have seen much of you or your fighting, but dear, you are most definitely _not_ a coward. You fought ghosts daily and went through things no normal human would be able to endure. You're special Daniel. You're the hero people need. And you're the one that your friends depend on."

Gradually, his cries turned into sniffles, and he pulled away from the woman. He wiped away any stray tears with the back of his gloved hand and muttered his thanks.

"You're welcome dear. Now, I'll leave you two alone," she said with a soft smile, and drove out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her. The teen sat there for a few more moments, staring at the door, before slowly turning his head towards where Sam lay. He smiled softly, before standing and walking towards her bed.

_Alright Fenton,_ he thought. _Now, all you have to do is do the same thing you did when Nocturne put everyone to sleep. Easy._

He gulped nervously, before turning intangible and diving into Sam's dream.

_**Don't look over your shoulder**_  
><em><strong>'Cause that's just the ghost of me you're seein' in your dreams<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wait, there's no rhyme or reason<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sometimes there's no meanin' in the visions when you're sleepin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't wake up and believe them<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're lookin' at the ghost of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're lookin' at the ghost of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're lookin' at the ghost of me<strong>_

Everything was pitch black. Because of the darkness of the room, she couldn't tell where the walls met or ended, or how big the space between them was. She didn't know if there were holes in the floor, or even just an endless blackness stretching out in front of her. For all she knew, she could be on the only solid part of the entire room.

She then began to hear voices; soft at first, but gradually growing in volume, until they were indistinguishable shouts. She could have sworn she recognized the voices, but she couldn't put her finger on them.

Then there was a loud crack and a sharp intake of breath. There were a few seconds of silence, before a 'NO!' was ripped from her throat, and a large thud shook the ground beneath her, making her lose her balance.

Scenes started flashing before her, moving at rapid speed. She gasped and stumbled backwards, immediately recognizing the images from the night Danny was taken from them. She whimpered and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and burying her face in her knees. Her eyes swelled with tears. How many times would she have to go through the torture of watching Danny be murdered right in front of her eyes? This had to be at _least_ the third time in the past few nights.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light that shone through her eyelids, and a voice whispering her name. She let out a strangled cry and clutched her legs tighter. This was always the worst part, because it was the only part she could understand what the people were saying -what she and Danny were saying- in his last few moments.

Wiry, cold arms abruptly wrapped around her thin form and she gasped in fear, pushing away the unknown force and scrambling backwards. This part had never happened in her dream, and she was afraid of what might occur. She then heard a pained 'Oomph!', electric green eyes met violet, and she froze, eyes widening in shock.

_**Don't look over your shoulder  
>'Cause that's just the ghost of me you're seein'…<strong>_

There were a few moments of precious silence, the scenes in the background having blinked out and gone quiet.

Finally, the owner of the green eyes spoke. "…Sam?" he whispered hopefully. And that small whisper was all she needed to assure her that it really was him.

She cried out and flung herself into his embrace. Danny quickly wrapped his arms around her tightly as she buried her face into his chest and sobbed. He rocked them back and forth, placing a hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer as he cried into her soft locks.

"Oh God, Sam, you have no idea how much I've missed you." He whispered softly into her hair.

"And you have no idea how much I've missed _you_," she mumbled into his chest, her voice hoarse.

They sat like that for a while, soaking in each other's presence, which they had been deprived of for a few months, which was far too long in their eyes. When they pulled apart, Sam sat back on her knees and looked at the ground, pulling at a snag in her purple tights.

"Why…why didn't you come back sooner?" she asked when he grabbed her hand, glancing up at him.

"I was…scared." He admitted defeatedly, looking down at Sam's hand that he was absentmindedly rubbing circles on with his gloved thumb. Sam sat, enjoying the feeling, and waited for him to elaborate. He sighed before continuing. "I was afraid that the GIW would've tried to catch me for experimentation, or even worse, my parents. I was afraid that I'd attract more ghosts if I came back. I was afraid that the town might see my reappearance as my ghostly side just wanting to haunt the town. I…" he sighed dejectedly.

"You what?" Sam asked gently, laying her hand on his cheek, pulling his head up to look at her. He froze for a moment and blushed a deep crimson, though the girl wasn't able to tell due to the minimal light protruding from the ghost in front of her. He closed his eyes and smiled, with a small sigh of elation, leaning into her hand and placing his gloved one over her own. But that moment couldn't last forever. When he opened his eyes, a sad frown covered his face once more.

"I was afraid that…that you, Tucker and Jazz would…would be afraid of me," he finished in a hoarse whisper, looking at the ground once again.

"Why would we be afraid of you Danny? We're your best friends. There's no reason for us to be afraid of you."

"Yes, there is!" he insisted. "I'm a full ghost now. I don't have any humanity left in me to keep me grounded… there's nothing keeping me from becoming… evil." Tears welled in his eyes. "You guys aren't with me anymore all the time. In fact, if Clockwork hadn't kept me in line a few times, I would've…would've…" he sniffled.

"Oh Danny…" she said softly, before enveloping him in a hug. He cried quietly into her shoulder while she held him with one hand and ran the other through his snow white locks. "Don't you see? You're more human than any other ghost there is. You still have emotion, you still worry over the ones you love. You _care_ Danny, and that makes you one very special ghost." She pulled away but kept her hands on his shoulders and forced him to look her in the eyes. "We may not be physically with you in the Ghost Zone, but we'll always be in here," she stated, placing her hand over his heart. "And the same goes for us. You may not be with us all of the time, but you'll always stay with us here," she finished, guiding his hand and placing it over her own heart.

He sat there for a moment, contemplating her words while the steady beat of her heart reassured him that maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, pulling his hand back.

"What for?" she asked him, confused.

"For…everything. For putting you through all of this. For leaving. For...not realizing...just how much you meant to me." He mumbled quietly, looking up at her sadly through his white bangs.

She smiled sympathetically and brushed some of his hair away from his face. "It's not your fault Danny. None of us knew that Vlad would resort to what he did."

"I know, but still…But the one thing I'm sorry for the most, is not getting the chance to do this," he finished, swooping in and gently capturing her lips with his.

Sam's eyes widened in shock and she froze at his sudden touch. But she then relaxed, her eyes slipped closed, and a smile graced her lips as they kissed. His hands came down to rest gently on her hips and her hands went around his neck, entangling her hands in his hair.

When they finally broke apart, gasping for air, they rested their foreheads against each other's and smiled wider than they had in a long time.

"I love you Sam. I love you so, _so_ much." He whispered placing a lighter, tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Danny," she whispered back with a grin. "I don't want this moment to end."

"Me neither," he replied, placing his cheek against her hair. "But…I have to go," he responded sadly, eyebrows creasing in pain.

"What? So soon?" Sam exclaimed, pulling back and studying his sad green eyes.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I've already overextended my visit. Clockwork isn't going to be too happy."

"But…but you can't leave! You just got here!" she protested, tears springing to her eyes.

"I know," he responded, gathering her up in his arms and clutching her to his chest tightly. "I know. I want so badly to stay; you have no idea how badly. But I have to go."

She buried herself further into his arms and sniffed. "Will…will you come visit? Please?" she begged.

"I…I'll try," he reassured her, running his hand through her ebony hair. "I promise I'll try. Just…promise me you won't do anything foolish, alright? I don't want to come back and find out something happened to you."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good," he smiled. "Oh, and I wanted to give you this," he continued, pulling back and taking a necklace out of his pocket. At the bottom of the chain was a small crystal ball, with a little flame of ectoplasm swirling around inside.

"Danny…it's…it's beautiful," she said with a smile. He simply smiled in return and carefully clasped it shut around her neck. She fingered the little ball in wonder before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. "I miss you already."

"I miss you too," he responded. "I love you," he said. _Man, it feels so good to say that!_

"I love you too Danny. See you later,"

"See you…"

And with that, she faded into oblivion.

_**Wait, there's no rhyme or reason  
>Sometimes there's no meanin' in the visions when you're sleepin'<br>Don't wake up and believe them  
>Visions when you're sleepin'<br>Don't wake up and believe them  
>You're lookin' at the ghost of me<br>You're lookin' at the ghost of me  
>You're lookin' at the ghost of me<strong>_

Before she opened her eyes, she felt a gentle cold kiss placed on her forehead before the coldness in her room vanished. When she opened them, she noticed a soft green glow coming from her chest. When she looked down, the necklace Danny had given her was around her neck, pulsing with ectoplasm. She smiled softly, before glancing out her window.

_Today is going to be a wonderful day…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bleheheh. Would anyone like some <em>fluffy<em> cotton candy and a side of _cheese_cake? Because I just made some...****lol. (And no, I didn't come up with that line. :P_)_**

**Yeah, this came out pretty cheesy. And fluffy.** **Blurgh. Wasn't really edited much either...heh. ^^;**

**Review plz! No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome. ;)**

**~Lyssie212  
><strong>


	8. Blame it on the Technogeek

**OH MY GOSH, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! D8**

**Gah, it's been so long since I've updated.**

**...**

**Okay, so maybe three weeks isn't _that_ long, but still...**

**I'm sawwy. ;n;**

**I know the last one wasn't all that great, and it was terribly long (Once again, sorry 'bout that...), but maybe this will make up for that crappiness. c:**

**And look! I actually wrote something focused on Tucker! 8D Woo-hoo! xD**

**Anyway, it's short. :1 Enjoy!**

**Rating: K  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Blame it on the Techno-geek<br>Written: 9/30/11**

* * *

><p>So far that Monday, Tucker had been shoved in a locker 3 times, dumped once into the trashcan, and hunted down and kicked where it counts by a very angry Sam.<p>

School hadn't even started yet.

Each of the locker imprisonments was carried out by a different jock, courtesy of the local halfa. The first two had been to get him to shut up about Danny getting caught in the thermos by Jazz because _someone _*hint hint* thought it would be funny, and the last one was a joke.

The trashcan was implemented in retaliation against everything techno and geeky by the cheerleaders.

And the source of the simmering goth was –you guessed it- Tucker.

...And a brand new wardrobe consisting of hot pink, light pink, dark pink, pastel pink, pink, pink, pink, and PINK.

But as the trio made their way to first period, Danny whispering reassurances about how beautiful Sam looked no matter what she was wearing as he slipped his hand into hers, which in turn caused her to blush, Tucker thought that maybe it was okay to be the center of blame for this one thing.

Because honestly; those two never would have gotten together without _some_ meddling from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I love this ending. Poor Tucker just doesn't get the love~<strong>

**And Danny and Sam never would have gotten together without him.  
><strong>

**YOU KNOW THIS IS TRUE. JUST ADMIT IT.**

**Hopefully I'll actually update on time next time. x3**

**Love you all, and see you soon! c:**

**~Alyssa**


	9. Hymn for the Missing

**Blurg, I'm not in a good mood right now. x( Sorry about not updating much lately, ESPECIALLY on TLWOH. Just give me a little time and things will be updated, I promise~**

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or _Hymn for the Missing_ (owned by Red). I do, however, own Alana Fenton. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Hymn for the Missing<strong>  
><strong>Written: 108/11**

* * *

><p>Danny softly shut the door to FentonWorks, as to not wake anyone in the house. Alana was sleeping soundly in his old room.<p>

She looked so much like her mother.

He missed her so much. And just looking at his daughter and seeing the almost exact replica of his best friend...well...it hurt. A lot.

As he wandered through the streets of Amity Park, he thought about all that they had done together. Eating at the Nasty Burger all of the time, hanging out in the park, the water fights, the ghost fights, the laughs, the pain… the tears...

It hurt too much to remember.

She had been gone for a little over a week now, and Danny's resolve was cracking. He had broken down in front of Alana only once, but it scared her half to death. She was only 4 for Pete's sake.

Tears welled in his eyes as his thoughts once again drifted to his wife.

"I'm so sorry, Sam," he whispered hoarsely to the air, head lifted towards the sky. "I'm sorry about everything I've ever done wrong, I'm sorry I failed you, I'm...I'm sorry I let you die."

* * *

><p><strong>Picture that goes with this (just take out the spaces): ht tp:ly m/gallery/#/d4c 7u6x  
><strong>

**This was originally going to be a full-out fanfiction, buuut...I decided I'm going to write an actual novel with this idea eventually. :3 BUT WITH DIFFERENT CHARACTERS, SO CHILL. I have a different idea for NaNoWriMo this year, but this will be written eventually. SO NO STEALING. 81 Please~ :1**

**For TLWOH followers: I'm sorry I haven't updated yet. I'm really just not in the mood to write anything. Which really sucks cuz I want to get it done and I want to write other stuff. But whenever I try to edit those few parts in the chapter that need it, it comes out worse than it was before. So just give me 'till this weekend, and hopefully I'll be able to get it done and up. Sorry for the lateness~ :(**

**~Lyssie212**


End file.
